The Decision That Hurts
by Steph-Fox
Summary: Bubbles is a young dragon who's parents, High Five and Echo are going through a divorce. He doesn't know how to deal with this, and is trying to avoid this topic to his little sister, Lillian. Bubbles goes through many trouble in his life and has his girlfriend, Origami to help him.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning and the young dragon, Bubbles is already awake and ready to start the day. He has gone outside to see what he could bring to his parents and little sister for breakfast. After a while not to long he found food, enough fish for the entire family. After preparing the meal he went towards his parents part of the cave, "Mom, Dad, Food's ready-" Bubbles stopped to notice his parents, High Five and Echo were talking. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh that's okay, son. You didn't interrupt anything important." High Five smiled. Echo stared at him with a straight face but Bubbles knew she was angry, he knows his mother well, and he could tell that his father lied by the face his mother did.

"Oh well I just wanted to say that breakfast is served." Bubbles said with a low voice hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Okay thanks, Honey. Me and your father will be their in a minute-"

"Alright breakfast! I was beginning to get hungry!" High Five interrupted his wife. He headed out and went to eat his food. Bubbles looked back at his mother, seeing her disappointed. She got up and headed out too.

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's okay" Echo lied. Bubbles stared at her walking out still confused why is his parents arguing about. He didn't like to know right now, he just wanted to go eat with his parents. Once everyone was at the eating place, Bubbles noticed Echo was the only one who didn't enjoy their time together. Bubbles was going to ask the same thing again to his mother, but wasn't able to, as Echo has already began to speak. "Well thank you for the food, Bubbles. It was nice of you." She got up and headed outside, "Well I got to go, I have to meet someone." Echo left the cave walking towards the direction where she is going to be meeting with.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" Bubbles turned to High Five. He looked up at his son.

"No, nothing at all. Why you ask?"

"Mom seems very upset and I don't like it"

"Well your mom could overreact at times so don't you worry, everything is alright." Bubbles still looked unsure, but decided to leave it at that.

After they all finished eating, Bubbles went outside and sat on a log. He sat there for a while, when he was visited by a friend, Tye-Dye, son of Pop Fizz and Splat. "Hey Bubbles! Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

"Well I just sit here and just ponder about what's going on." Bubbles looked down at the ground to hide his face, not wanting him to know what's going on. Tye-Dye looked at him for a while then smiled.

"You have a sister right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How's it feel like?"

"Well that usually depends on what relationship you have with her, like if you hate, dislike, or like her ... why do you ask?" Bubbles looked up at him noticing his wide, happy smile.

"I thought you never asked!" He began to jump and sat next to him, "I'm getting a little sister!" Bubbles widen his eyes.

"Wow! That's great," he said, "I glad for you." Tye-Dye looked at him.

"Are you okay? You seem very upset."

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like it, you look like you've seen something horrible and not even good news seem to cheer you up. What's wrong?" Bubbles took a minute and looked down.

"Something's wrong with my mom and both my parents are lying to me that everything's okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you need time alone, I could leave."

"You don't have to."

"I'll just go, I think you need to think by yourself. Bye" Bubbles sat there quiet and responded back with a farewell.

That night Bubbles went off to see his parents, while he was near he hears them talking, not so well sounding, he slowed down, stopping to hear them. Bubbles disliked eavesdropping, but this sounded important to hear.

"I just don't think the kids will be okay with it," Echo said to High Five. "I mean I don't want them all hurt by our decision and yet not asking them if it's okay." Echo looked down not liking what the outcome could be.

"It will be alright Echo, I'm pretty sure they'll understand."

"I doubt it," she raised her head, "I know them, Bubbles will be hurt the most and Lillian is too young to know this, she's 7 for Kaos' sake!"

"I know, I know! Lillian won't fully understand this, but she'll have to face it someday."

"Face it?! She can't deal with this not now, it'll take her a very long time! Years possibly!"

Bubbles had enough of hearing their conversation, he quietly scurried to his room and curled himself up. Crying himself to sleep, for he finally knows what's wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and Bubbles went outside to sit on his log. He looked down and did nothing. When in the distance Bubbles' girlfriend, Origami appears and heads towards Bubbles. Origami knew right away that something was wrong- she had seen her brother be upset over the years over things, some were big, some were small but... this one was so big, it was clear. She moved towards him, then started to speak in her voice that was given to her through technology- thank Mags for that. "Bubbles..." She sighed, putting an appendage over his shoulder. "Something is wrong, I know it..." Bubbles knew he couldn't hide anything from her so he answered.

"Well you see, I heard my parents fighting and I was confused at first, but now I know ... I pretty sure my parents are splitting up from each other," Bubbles lowered his head starting to cry, "I don't know what to do." Origami froze at the words 'splitting up' those were words she WISHED she would have heard on her side, but for him this was different, there used to be love between his parents, now that love was being taken from him. She hugged him gently, ever so carefully, then spoke.

"I'll be here for you..." She promised him. Bubbles hugged her back calming down. After a while he began to speak again.

"I didn't heard completely, but I'm sure, that I heard enough to understand it all." Origami did her best to listen to him, she knew that there had to be a way to confirm it- and she had an idea.

"Bubbles... I have an idea, it might be hard for you but... it's an idea." She started, then looked to the direction of his home. "We both go and ask them." Bubbles looked at her shocked.

"Ask them?!" He looked over at this home. "I-I-I don't know, I don't want Lillian to see or hear us, I don't want her to know nor give her an idea about what's going on! She's so small and innocent, she's too young to understand." Bubbles slowly relized those were the words he overheard his mother say about her about the same subject. Then he slowly lowerd his head and started to tear. Origami sighed, then looked right at Bubbles.

"I can play with her outside while you talk to them, I'll make sure she doesn't hear a thing..." She promised him, a weak smile on her face, she knew there was no way to do this with Lillian around... so they had to find another way.

"Thanks, Origami." Bubbles then ran up to his home to find Lillian. He heads towards her section of the cave and finds her. "Lillian come outside, Origami wants to play with you." Lillian raised her head with excitement.

"She does!" She started to wag her tail jumping up and down.

"Yeah, come on." Bubbles walked outside with Lillian following. Bubbles then came back to Origami, "Alright here she is." Lillian leaped forwards to Origami.

"Hi, Origami!" Origami smiled at the small dragon and lifted her up and spun her around happily then winked at Bubbles, she took off with the younger one, and now Bubbles had to face the hard truth... Origami knew this wasn't going to be good, but it had to be done. Bubbles then took off he entered his cave to find his parents it seems that they weren't home. He went in their room, but weren't there. When Bubbles was about to leave, something caught his eye. He turned to the direction he saw papers, he went closely to examine, he read the tilte. He grabbed them and headed back outside.


End file.
